ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Morbolger
Notes: :*Spawns around (H-10) on the third map approximately every 21-24 hours. The Stroper in the room is not a place holder. :*Killable by: Solo at level 60 :*Around 2800HP :*Grants Title: Morbolbane Historical Background The name Morbolger apparently means pertaining to Malebolge, or the "evil pit". Maleboge was the 8th circle of Hell in Dante's Divine Comedy. The 2nd deepest level of Hell, it was a large cavern shaped like an inverted cone. It was divided into 10 concentric ditches, each called "bolgia" (Italian word for "ditch"). Bridges run from each of the bolgia to the center, giving the whole place a wheel-like appearance. At the center of Malebolge is the 9th and final circle of Hell, Cocytus (a frozen lake where Satan resides). The lower edge of Malebolge is guarded by some Titans from mythology, such as Antaeus. Thus, Malebolge is where the worst sinners reside and are punished (excluding traitors, who reside with Satan). Malebolge means "evil ditches". In each of the 10 Bolgia, a different category of sinners are punished, with the worse offenses being deeper. 1st Bolgia: seducers and panderers are forced to march around the circumference of the ditch while constantly being lashed by demons 2nd Bolgia: flatterers are immersed in a ditch filled with human excrement 3rd Bolgia: simonists (simony is selling church offices for material or personal gain) are hung upside down and placed head first into a hole and have their feet set on fire with burning oil 4th Bolgia: astrologists, sorcerers, psychics (anyone who tries to divine the future) have their heads twisted around to face backwards and they are forced to walk backwards around the circumference of the ditch forever 5th Bolgia: grafters (includes blackmailers, extortionists, crooked businessmen, crooked politicians, shysters) are thrown in a ditch filled with boiling tar. If they try to escape, demons sit on the edges with hooks and barbs, waiting to tear them to pieces 6th Bolgia: hypocrites are forced to wear lead robes and walk the circumference of the ditch. The robes are painted gold and resemble the robes monks wear 7th Bolgia: thieves are tortured by snakes, serpents, dragons, and other nasty reptiles. Some snakebites cause the thieves' bodies to combust, but their body eventually regenerates, allowing for further torment. Some thieves are also transformed, painfully, into reptiles. These transformed thieves chase other thieves and if they bite them, they can regain their human form, but will be chased by the other reptiles and transformed thieves 8th Bolgia: crappy advisors (people who give false or corrupt advice for personal gain) are constantly set on fire, leaving them to appear as speaking flames 9th Bolgias: scandalmongers and anyone else who promoted discord and strife are punished by forcing to walk the bolgia's circumference with horrible wounds inflicted by demons with swords. The wounds vary according to the depth of sin, ranging from missing fingers/toes to missing limbs to being decapitated, sliced in two, or disemboweled 10th Bolgia: liars, deceivers, counterfeiters (anyone who tried to pass anything fake as real; falsifiers) are punished here. This bolgia has 4 divisions where each receives a different punishment 1st division- alchemists- afflicted with rashes 2nd division- pretenders- afflicted with dropsy 3rd division- counterfeiters- afflicted with leprosy 4th division- liars, perjurers- afflicted with consumption Category:BestiaryCategory:Notorious Monsterscategory:Morbols